The Life and Death of it All
by ynnej2198
Summary: An alternate version of the series finale where Pacey's beating is more serious than it was on the show and he ends up in the hospital, where Joey realizes she's still in love with him just as he's decided to let her off the hook and live for himself. (Oh, and Jen doesn't die.)
1. Chapter 1

**Gail's Wedding, 2008**

"Did you have fun getting drinks with your friends last night?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, it was great to see everyone. It's the first time we've all been together in the same room in five years," Joey replied happily.

"So, when do I get to meet Colby and Petey?" he joked. Christopher loved to make fun of Joey's addiction to _The Creek_ , Dawson's TV show. One night, Joey let it slip that she had an emotional connection to the show in response to his good-natured ribbing of its soapiness. When Christopher pressed her as to why, Joey spilled that the show is based on her teenage years in Capeside. Since then Christopher watched every episode with her and quizzed her as to what stories were true and which ones were fiction. More often than not, fiction was her answer. Given Dawson only ever saw her and Pacey's relationship from his side, Sam and Petey's story wasn't entirely accurate.

Joey swatted Christopher playfully on the chest and then pointed to Dawson, who was taking pictures with his mom, sister and new stepfather. "That's Colby," she stated with a smile.

But when Joey looked around for Pacey, she couldn't find him. Anywhere. She lightheardly said, "Petey doesn't seem to be present at the moment," though worry nagged at her. She didn't remember seeing Pacey during the wedding either. Odd.

When Jack, Jen and Andie passed by, she stopped them. "Have any of you seen Pacey today? I wanted to introduce him to Christopher, but I don't see him."

At that, Joey's friends began searching the crowd for Pacey. When they didn't see him, Jen motioned to Dawson to come over. When he reached them, he asked, "What's up, guys? I have to get back to pictures."

"Have you seen Pacey?" Andie asked. "We can't find him."

"No. Now that you mention it, I haven't." Then, "Hmm. That's weird."

"Where's Doug? Maybe he knows," Jen suggested.

"I was chatting with him when he got an emergency page and had to go inside to use the phone," Jack supplied helpfully.

Just then, Joey saw Doug barrel out of the house with a stricken look on his face. When he found the group of them, he ran over. "I have to go… it's Pacey."

Joey could tell by the sound of Doug's voice that something was terribly wrong. Heart in her throat, she asked, "What about Pacey, Doug?"

"He's in the hospital. And it's bad."

###

 _A/N: This is something that popped into my head. I thought, What if Jen doesn't die? What if Pacey's beating was more serious than they depicted? What if it took that to make Joey realize she still loves him just has he realizes he needs to let her off the hook? This is the result. Not sure how long it will be or how often it will be updated. But I'd love opinions. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Joey swore that the group of them rushing through the ER doors must have looked like an army storming an enemy camp. When Doug said Pacey was in the hospital, everyone followed him there, wedding reception all but forgotten.

So, now she (with Christopher who was her ride), Dawson, Jen, Andie, and Jack were all huddled behind Doug peppering the receptionist with questions about Pacey's condition.

Before they could get any answers, Joey saw a woman come out of the doors that led to the ER rooms. She was huddled into herself and had a tear-streaked face. When she saw Doug, she ran into his arms. "Thank God you're here, Doug. They won't let me do anything because I'm not family. I called your parents, but they haven't shown up yet and I don't know why."

"It's okay, Kristi. Can you tell me what happened?"

Between sniffles, Kristi said, "I was worried when Pace didn't show to pick me up for the wedding, so I tried calling him, but got no answer. I went to his apartment, but he wasn't there, so I checked the Icehouse. When I got there, I found him laying on the deck face-down next to a table that had been smashed." Hands shaking, she wiped her nose with the tissue she'd practically destroyed from twirling nervously in her hands, then continued "I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't. His face is a mess - like he was beaten up. I called 911 when I checked his pulse and it was really weak."

"You did the right thing. Thanks for calling me, Kristi. Let me see what's going on."

At that, Andie piped up, "I'll come with you. They might tell me something since Capeside's hospital is an affiliate of Boston Medical and I have credentials."

When Andie and Doug were gone, Jack walked over to the woman Joey swore was Kristi Livingstone. He pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Don't worry. He'll be okay. He always is."

Joey couldn't help it. She had to know why Kristi was there, as she barely knew Pacey. She leaned toward Jen. "Is that Kristi Livingstone?"

"Yeah."

"Why is she here? And why is she so worried about Pacey?"

At Joey's question, Jen looked up with a face that was equal parts surprise and pity. "Joey, Kristi is his ex-fiancé."

Joey's voice rose an octave and she squeaked out, "His what?", which got Dawson and Christopher's attention.

At that, Jen buried her face in her hands, rubbed her temples, and then looked back up. She rolled her eyes toward the heavens and said, "Why me?" Dawson's face must have matched Joey's shocked one because Jen addressed them both when she added, "Pacey and Kristi were engaged a few years ago. I thought you knew."

Joey looked at Dawson. "Did you know about this?"

"No. But, then again, Pace and I weren't exactly speaking back then."

"I can't believe this," was all Joey managed to get out before Doug and Andie came back.

When Doug and Andie reached them a little while later, everyone gathered around. It was Andie who spoke. "Pacey was beaten pretty severely last night. He has two broken ribs and a broken arm. They're concerned about the really large bump he received on the head, which may be the reason he is still unconscious, and some internal bleeding near his spleen. They have to do surgery to stop it."

At that, Joey's hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp of horror. "Is he going to be okay?"

"They don't know, but they're doing everything they can. Now that Doug signed the paperwork, they can take him to the OR."

Joey saw Kristi walk up to Doug. "Can you get me in to see him? Please?"

Doug answered, "Not right now. They're prepping him for surgery. All we can do is wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Joey sat in the waiting room holding hands with Christopher on one side and Jen on the other riveted to Doug and Kristi's conversation.

"Maddie Allen," Joey heard her say. "It had to be her husband."

Doug agreed. "I warned him this might happen."

Kristi reached out to comfort him by grasping his hand. "He listened, Doug. That's why he asked me to go to the wedding with him. To send her a message that it was over."

"But you aren't back together, are you?" Doug asked on, dare Joey say, a hopeful note.

"No. Nothing's changed between us," she said sadly. But then she smiled and winked, "But Maddie Allen doesn't know that."

Doug just shook his head at that. "Typical."

Just then, Pacey's parents arrived. Joey was surprised to see the level of their distress given how they always treated Pacey in the past. His mom was crying and his dad looked genuinely worried. When they reached Doug and Kristi, his mom pulled Kristi into a hug. As they lingered in the embrace exchanging words of comfort, Joey was jealous. His mom could never remember her name, let alone want to hug her like that, even though they were together a year.

Jen must have heard her involuntary snort because she squeezed her hand. When Joey looked over, Jen gave her a questioning look. Joey just shrugged her shoulders.

A few hours later, Christopher pulled her to the side to tell her that he was going back to the B&B and that she should call him with updates. She kissed him goodbye and then rejoined her friends, sitting next to Dawson.

They grabbed hands. "This can't be happening," he said.

"He's going to be okay," Joey said reassuringly. "He has to be."

After a few minutes, Doug came over and they all stood up, eager for news. "He's in recovery. They stopped the bleeding, but had to do a partial splenectomy. Apparently, it was severely injured during the beating. Now, they're waiting for him to wake up." He paused. "You should all probably just head home. His family is here with him for now. I promise I'll call you with changes." With that, Doug nodded to them and walked away to Pacey's parents and Kristi, who was apparently considered to be more family than the people who have loved Pacey day in and day out for ten years.

Joey, Jen, Andie, Jack, and Dawson exchanged glances. Nodding in agreement, they found themselves empty seats and sat down. They weren't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey awoke to sunlight seeping through the window blinds of the waiting room. She blinked a few times to orient herself to the unfamiliar surroundings. Glancing around the room, she saw Jen asleep on Jack's shoulder, Andie standing by the desk talking to one of the nurses, and Dawson getting coffee out of the vending machine. Pacey's parents and Doug were sitting in the corner quietly conversing. Kristi was nowhere to be found.

Dawson came back and handed Joey one of the cups of coffee he'd been carrying. "So, Andie found out Pacey's been moved from recovery to the ICU."

Joey's heart leapt a little, "That's good news, right?" she asked as she took a sip of the terrible stuff.

"Yes and no. His vitals are stable and the bleeding hasn't re-started, but he hasn't woken up." Dawson nodded to Pacey's parents. "They're worried. They sent Kristi in to sit with him about an hour ago in hopes that she'd inspire him to wake up."

"Have any of you been in to see him?"

Dawson shook his head. "No. They haven't let us in yet because we aren't family."

Joey got angry. "But neither is Kristi, so why is she in there?"

Jen, who was now awake, chimed in. "Because they consider her to be family, ring or not, apparently."

Joey rolled her eyes. "So what are we? Chopped liver?"

Jack smirked briefly, then got serious again. "Pacey's parents won't put us on the visitor list. Doug has been trying to get them to relent, but they won't."

Joey was just about to comment about how unfair it was, when she felt her heart sink. She looked at her friends worriedly. "Something is wrong. I can feel it."

Andie, who'd just come back over from talking to the nurse, sat down. Face grim, she relayed. "They're really concerned that he hasn't woken up yet. The anesthesia wore off hours ago, but there's been no change."

Joey stood up. "I'm going to see Pacey. Now." She had to. She could feel him slipping away from her. "To hell with what his parents want. Pacey would want me - and the rest of you - to see him."

Andie stood and blocked her. "Joey, you can't just go charging in to the ICU. They won't give you access unless you're family or have permission."

Joey stepped around Andie and walked over to Doug and declared. "I'm going to see him, so either you put me on the list or I bust down the doors. It's your choice."


End file.
